I Wanna Know You
by ThePhoenixoftheOrder
Summary: Septimus tries to play match-maker because he knows that Beetle is too shy to even try to court Jenna. Jenna starts to fall for Beetle and Beetle tries to make himself look "cool". Rated K because it's funny and appropriate for all ages. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

I Wanna Know You

(Jenna and Beetle)

Septimus headed for the door rushing away from the giant mess he made in the library. He was just trying to do his work when he stumbled across a charm that made tiny fireworks. He couldn't resist trying it out. He was half-way out the door when he heard Marcia's voice…

"Septimus!" He gulped when he heard Marcia's voice. "What happened here?" Marcia said while she glared at Septimus with a look that could kill him, if that is, looks could kill.

"I-it was an accident. I was trying out a new charm that you left for me…" he said shakily.

"Show it to me." Marcia said angrily as Septimus handed her the charm.

Marcia examined the charm carefully, and sighed. She looked at Septimus intently, and realized he was not lying when he said it was an accident.

"This charm was not for you. I was supposed to give it to the Manuscriptorium. It contains Darke Magyk, this was the charm I left for you." She said while giving him another one, this charm was on a small broken part of a glass. "It makes you an ice cold drink. No need to spend your money on FrizFroot anymore."

"Thanks… I have to go show Beetle!", Septimus said and ran off, but before he could get half across the room, Marcia called him again.

"While your there, can you give the contaminated charm to him, to dispose off. And get the book I ordered. "

Septimus smiled and went on his way. Was he ever to receive a day off?

* * *

Jenna was just leaving the Queen's room when she bumped into Septimus.

"Oh! Sep, haven't seen you in a while. How's life with Marcia?" said Jenna happily.

"It's… indescribable, anyway, I'm on my way to the Manuscriptorium, Marcia has this charm which she wants me to dispose-"

"Can I come?" asked Jenna a little too eagerly for Septimus to not take notice of.

"Why?" he asked teasingly, he knew the answer already.

"I found this book which I want to borrow- and I haven't seen Beetle in a while." she added quietly.

"Well, okay then." he smiled when she said that. "Let's go..."

* * *

Septimus told Jenna to wait outside as he entered the Manuscriptorium. He headed straight for Beetle. He smiled at him and walked over to talk to him.

"Hey Sep, what's up?" Beetle said.

"Beetle, Marcia wants me to dispose of this charm and to get the book which she ordered." he said "And also I left something outside can you get her- it?" he said mischievously.

"Uhmm… Okay." he said weirdly,

As Beetle left, Septimus smiled and said to himself. "It's fun playing match-maker."

* * *

Beetle walked near the door, and wondered silently what Septimus left. It was probably something special for him, or Spit Fyre's dung. Well, whatever it was, he had to get it.

As Beetle walked outside he wasn't looking where he was going so he bumped into Jenna, he didn't really notice who it was.

"Ouch. Watch-" he saw it was Jenna, "I'm really sorry Jenna… but I mean… I don't really-" he said. His face went red and he thought how stupid he was.

"No problem, Beetle." said Jenna as she was on the floor. Beetle helped her up, but slipped in the process. Jenna laughed. "Beetle you're such a klutz!"

"S-s-s-sorry, I didn't mean-"he said.

"Oh, Beetle I'm not mad." Jenna said smiling at him. She helped him up, this time Jenna blushed a bit.

"Well, I better be off then…" said Beetle as he turned a lovely shade of scarlet

"Wait!" Jenna said a bit loudly "Can I come with you to the Manuscriptorium? I mean, Sep is there and I'd like to get a book I've been eyeing for the past few days.

"S-S-Sure- Of course. L-let's go." Beetle blushed a deep red, he felt like he messed up.

* * *

Inside, Septimus was cracking up. Beetle was not good at this, and he needed his help. When they both went inside Septimus went near them and smiled.

"I've got to go. I forgot something at the Wizard Tower." he said weirdly.

"The same way you forgot something outside?" Beetle asked angrily. He was still blushing.

"Yeah," he winked "Take care of Jenna for me, Beetle." This time Jenna went scarlet.

He walked over to the door and stopped in his tracks.

"One more thing "he went over to Beetle and whispered something to Beetle. "Don't mess this up." and ran out.

* * *

"What did Sep want?" asked Jenna who was curious to see what Septimus said.

"He told me- to find the book you wanted." he was bad at lying and just blurted the thing out.

Jenna just nodded and walked around. She looked around and smiled.

"No wonder Sep likes it here. It's so warm and cozy. And the books! They're marvelous!" she said with a smile.

Beetle didn't know how to reply. He just blushed and nodded. He was about to fix something when he remember the FrizFroot.

"You want FrizFroot, prin- Jenna? Sep loves those! Maybe maybe you'll like it." He said as calmly as he could.

"Sure! I'd love to taste it." he handed her a glass and when she tried it she smiled. "Delicious!" she put it down and looked at Beetle.

"G-glad you like it." Beetle said. "Here have some more." Jenna got some and gulped it down.

"Tasty!"

"You want some more to take home?"

"Oh no, it's fine, Beetle." she said smiling. "Let's go find that book." she grabbed his hand and off they went to find the book.

* * *

Jenna and Beetle we're searching for the book in all the shelves. Beetle looked at Jenna constantly, while blushing every time Jenna caught him.

"O Beetle, you don't need to be embarrassed when around me. I'm not the Queen yet….and I don't think I want to be." Jenna sighed when she said this. She never wanted to be the queen.

Beetle smiled and blushed. He was tried to come up with something sort of cool.

"I wanna know you better..." he said. He blushed hard. That came out all wrong. He was supposed to say something much more sophisticated then that.

"So do I Beetle. I know a lot about you because of Sep, but I don't know you personally. So… you want to come to the Palace one of these days, with me and Sep?"

Beetle turned red until the tips of ears. He was never invited for anything, let alone to a trip to Palace.

"S-s-s-s-sure why… n-not???" he said blushing really hard. He did not know what to say.

Jenna smiled, blushed and looked away. She tried to keep composure; she felt her face go red. Beetle, on the other hand was showing every bit of awkwardness. He tripped on a pile of books and fell down on Jenna. Their faces were close to each other and they were blushing hard.

Suddenly, Septimus came in and was shocked to see Beetle on Jenna. When Beetle and Jenna noticed that Septimus was there they stood up and tried to act unsuccessfully that is- that everything was normal.

"Was I interrupting something?" Septimus asked with a smile on his face.

He was holding back his laughter.

"No…" Beetle and Jenna said in unison. Both of them were blushing really hard. Jenna looked around the room trying to find a way out of here, while Beetle was picking up different books to distract himself.

"Are you sure? Because you two looked really… busy." Septimus said trying to avoid bursting out. He winked at Beetle.

They both blushed and Jenna decided she needed to get out of there. She picked up a random book from the shelves and stood up. She regained her poise and told her self to keep it together.

"I have the book I want." holding it up to show Septimus and Beetle. Sadly, the book she got was not going to help her at that moment whatsoever.

Septimus read the title of the book and smiled at Jenna then winked at Beetle. Beetle on the other hand, tripped and fell down on the pile of books again.

"Ten Magykal Ways to Impress the Boy You Like"? Septimus said to Jenna jokingly. Beetle was blushing more than the usual.

"Oh… er- yah… I was planning… to uhmm…" she said trying to think of an excuse.

Septimus decided to spare the two of their embarrassment- at least for now.

"Okay… whatever you want, Jen. Let's go." he said laughing inside "Oh yeah, and Beetle, great job today."

"Oh… yeah… sure… "flustering inside "See ya later, Sep. And Good-bye, Jenna"

"Bye Beetle," Septimus said in happy tone. He then nudged Jenna with his arm to remind her to say good bye.

"Bye Beetle." Jenna said uncomfortably "Thank you for the FrizzFroot."

Beetle then waited for them to leave. And when he thought it was safe- he hit his head on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "I Wanna Know You"

Beetle and Septimus were back at the Manuscriptorium. Jenna is at the Palace with her mum, Sarah Heap.

"Sep, why did you do it?" Beetle asked Septimus sadly, "You humiliated me in front of the future queen."

"It wasn't that bad." Septimus said teasingly, "You were after all enjoying the _position_ you were in."

"SEP! I respect the princess, I wouldn't dare do anything to her like that." Beetle said in his defense.

" Yeah I know you wouldn't hurt Jenna and one more thing... you don't just respect her... you fancy her." Septimus said.

"N-no I don't..." Beetle waited a few minutes and gave in "What gave me away?"

"Let's see... you blush when she's around, you're lost for words when you see her and when I say 'Look, it's Jen.' you run and hide."

"It's that obvious?" Beetle sighed and hit his head on the table. "Well then, my secret is out. Jenna thinks I'm an idiot."

Septimus looked at Beetle, he never thought of Beetle to beat himself up like that. He always knew Beetle as the type of guy to fancy a girl like that.

"Beetle, what makes you like Jenna so much?"

"What is there not to like about her... her hair, her eyes, her personality..." Beetle's voice trailed off... Jenna was different from all the other girls he liked in the past.

"Beetle, I'll tell you the truth... a lot of boys have come to court Jenna. And honestly, all of them just wanted the perks that come with dating the princess."

"I knew I wasn't good enough..."

"Let me finish Beetle, Jenna did not like any of them, but when she's with you... it's like a different Jenna. I think she can sense how much you like her."

"So what? I can't give her what those other guys can..."

"No... but you can give her a lot more..."

Beetle became silent he stood up and made Sep some FrizzFroot. He still wasn't that convinced, she was still the princess and he was just Manuscriptorium boy.

"Septimus, thanks for telling me that. But... I don't think she'll ever fancy me back. After all... I'm just a nobody."

Septimus never knew how much Beetle liked Jenna. He then realized that Beetle needed some help. Septimus couldn't do it alone... he needed some extra help.

"Beetle come with me for a moment." Septimus said really fast and excited.

"What?"

"We're going to the Port."

* * *

Meanwhile, Snorri and Nicko were at the Port resting on Alfrun. They were talking about their favorite kinds of boats when Septimus and Beetle arrived.

"Sep, why'd you bring me here?" Beetle asked, "Is there something you need to do?

"Just help me find Nik and Snorri." said Septimus moving along the crowds.

They went through a lot of boats, they stepped on smelly fish and bumped into the grouchy Rupert Gringe. And after minutes of being shouted at Rupert, they found their way to Alfrun.

"Hey Nik. How are you Snorri?" Septimus asked his other friends there.

"Long time, no see Sep." said Nicko, he then saw Beetle behind Septimus and greeted him as well.

"So what brings you here to the Alfrun?" asked Snorri. She was a tad bit annoyed about being interrupted during her time with Nicko.

"Well, you see... Beetle here fancies Jenna and he doesn't know how to impress her, so now he needs your help on how to impress Jen."

"SEP!" said Beetle angrily "Why'd you tell them?"

"Ah... don't worry Beetle, I like ya. No need to get all worried about the family not approving you." said Nicko happily. Inside he was glad that

"That's not the point..." whispered Beetle, "The point is that Jenna doesn't like me..."

Everyone fell silent there and then. They pitied Beetle a lot. Finally after a few minutes of silence, Snorri thought it was about time to tell Beetle what she knows.

"Beetle, she likes you trust me." said Snorri. "Whenever she's around she always says... 'So... have you seen Beetle around?' or 'Beetle is fun to hang out with...' or 'Beetle is a nice boy...'"

"She does?" Beetle's face lit up when Snorri said that "But... I don't know how to impress Jenna."

"Well then, guys, are we going to help Beetle get Jenna?" asked Septimus

Snorri and Nicko huddled together in a corner whispering to each other...

"You bet."

"Definately."

And Beetle stood there smiling at his friends. He was glad to have supportive friends just like them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I Wanna Know You

Snorri, Septimus and Nicko are all at the Port dicussing Jenna and Beetle.

"Okay, so Beetle, you want to win the heart of Jenna?" Septimus asked Beetle.

"Yeah..." said Beetle quietly while sipping his FrizFroot nonchalantly. He was blushing at this point now, he figured that if Septimus, Nicko and Snorri now knows that he likes Jenna, then she'd probably find out about it later.

"Beetle, Jenna likes anything sweet." said Snorri, "Like chocolates, cake, cupcakes..."

"So that's why she liked the FrizFroot I gave her..." Beetle whispered softly. He smiled when he realized that today when he humiliated himself in front of the Princess, he actually did something right.

"You gave her FizzFroot?" asked Nicko "You wouldn't give me any when we were kids!"

Septimus smiled and winked at Nicko. He then said...

"Well, what do you expect? This boy is in love..."

"No, I'm not! I just fancy her... a lot." Beetle said shyly.

"That's why we're helping you, Beetle." Snorri said "Now, if you want to find out how to impress Jenna then listen up! And you two, be quiet."

Septimus and Nicko both became silent. They decided if they wanted to let their sister find a good guy to stay with then Beetle is the guy.

"She also likes complements." said Snorri. "And Magyk. She likes Magyk"

Beetle hit his head. He thought that there is no way he could pull this off. He wasn't that good with Magyk.

"I can't do this... I can't Jenna will never-"

"I will never what, Beetle?" Jenna went to the Port to see Snorri again. She was surprised to see Beetle with them.

"Y-you w-will... never... uhmm..."

"You will never forgive him for earlier, remember, in the Manuscriptorium." Septimus winked at Jenna.

"Well, it's okay Beetle, it was just an accident." Jenna said, she was blushing a bit.

Beetle looked at Septimus with terror in his eyes. He wasn't ready to face Jenna yet. Snorri hit Beetle on the head and whispered...

"Complement her!"

"Jenna you are very......... thin." Beetle slapped his head, he didn't mean it like that.

Snorri, Septimus and Nicko looked at him like he was crazy. Jenna raised an eyebrow.

"Thin?"

"Well, I mean... "

"Jenna! Don't you have to see Marcia?" Septimus said, so he could save Beetle from embarassing himself.

"Marcia?"

"Yes... remember she told you to see her." Septimus continued.

"Oh- yeah!!! Thanks for reminding me, Sep. Bye, Snorri, Nicko, Sep!" she said then added something really quietly, "Good bye, Beetle."

When Jenna left and Snorri thought it was safe she looked at Beetle and said,

"You need a lot of work."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "I Wanna Know You"

Septimus was rushing down the stairs of the Wizard Tower as fast as he could. He was in a hurry to see Beetle, who was waiting for him in the Manuscriptorium, he was almost half way down stairs when he passed through Alther.

"Whoa!" Alther said as Septimus passed through him. "Septimus, where on earth are you going? You said we'll practice your Flyte after you saw Marcia."

Septimus could not believe he forgot his promise with Alther. He was so busy with Beetle's Jenna dilema, that he totally forgot about his other duties. He looked at Alther and smiled weirdly.

Alther saw his expression and sighed. Young children were far too irresponsible now a days. They neglect their duties and responsibilities. He decided to let it slide.

"Oh... you forgot, didn't you?" Alther said.

"Sort off..."

"Okay, we'll reschedule it. But make sure to make that session."

"Thank You, Alther." Septimus said. Then he suddenly remembered something. "Alther?"  
"Yes?"

"Let's say your best friend has a crush on another one of your friends and he wants to impress her, but he has no confidence to do it because he thinks that she is higher in rank than him but in reality she likes him back." Septimus said it all in one breath, he was now gasping for more air.

"Oh... I see... Beetle has a crush on Jenna and he wants to impress her, but Beetle has no confidence to do it because he thinks Jenna is higher in rank than him but in reality Jenna likes Beetle back."

"I guess the whole Palace knows about Jenna and Beetle now." Septimus said with a laugh. "Everyone...exept Jen."

"Yes, well... If Beetle has no confidence in himself than give him some."

"But how?"

Alther thought for a while and realized he had no answer to that question he then looked at Septimus with a smile and said....

"You're a smart young lad, you'll figure it out."

Septimus looked disappointed with that answer he nodded and went off. Alther noticed his disappointment and thought why he was asking him when he should be asking Sarah.

* * *  
Septimus went straight to the Manuscriptorium. He was running, trying to avoid other people. He didn't want another delay, he needed to help Beetle pronto, if Jenna found out that Beetle likes her, from anybody other than Beetle, he would probably give up on impressing Jenna. When Septimus entered the Manuscriptorium, he was surprised to see Jenna inside, beside an old oak desk covered with table cloth. He didn't see Beetle, though but for some strange reason, he knew he was there.

"Hey Jen!" Septimus said calling out to his sister. "What are you doing?"

"I was looking for another book to read. Also, I was hoping to see Beetle, I never got the chance to talk to him since the-" Jenna suddenly became quiet. Slowly, she bent until she was face to face with the table cloth. She suddenly beckoned to Septimus and whispered to him.

"Someone is under the table... I saw the cloth move."

"Well, let's see who it is" Septimus said quietly, Jenna nodded and moved her hand towards the table cloth and grabbed a hold of it, they heard a hamster-like squeak, from underneath the table and then she pulled of the table cloth. When Septimus saw who it was under the table, he burst into laughter. Jenna was now face-to-face with Beetle who was hiding under the table the whole time. Beetle got up, and tried to regain his composure.

"Beetle? What on earth are you doing under there?" Jenna asked surprisingly. "I've- We've been looking for you everywhere!"

"I- I- I was down there b-b-because... I w-was t-t-t-taking a nap... " Beetle explained stupidly.

"Are they tiring you Beetle? Because if they are, I can request them to give you a break once in a while." Septimus said, trying to play along with Beetle.

"No- it's just... it's just..." Beetle didn't know how to put it in words, he just handed the pendant that he made the night before to Jenna and smiled. "I- was working all night on this... It's f-f-f-f-for you---- Jenna." he was blushing really hard now.

Jenna looked at it and smiled at Beetle, she then hugged him and he grew dark red. Jenna was also turning pink. Septimus raised an eyebrow at Beetle and Jenna and said teasingly...

"Should I leave you two love birds alone?" Jenna then let go of Beetle and looked at Septimus angrily.

"Sep!." Jenna said sternly. "Thank you, Beetle this is lovely. Would you like to come to the Palace with us?"

Beetle was still getting over the hug and couldn't say anything. He was just staring at Jenna and nodded at her.

"Great! Let's go!" Septimus said happily. And of they went, to the Palace- Beetle and Jenna unaware of the surprise Snorri, Septimus and Nicko set up for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I Wanna Know You

Septimus, Beetle and Jenna's travel to the Palace was an awkward one- at least for Beetle and Jenna. Jenna kept touching the pendant that Beetle gave her and Beetle was looking at Jenna weirdly the whole time, he liked Jenna, and now he was wondering whether Jenna liked him back. Septimus, on the other hand, was enjoying this walk to the Palace. He enjoyed watching the two together, he thought it was cute. They were entering the Palace when Alther spot them. It was time to start the plan already. He called them over.

"Hello Septimus, Jenna and Beetle! How are things today, Septimus? Any luck?" Alther said mysteriously at Septimus.

"Things are running smoothly-" Septimus said before Beetle interrupted him.

"You know my name?" Beetle said looking at Alther surprised.

"Of course! Jenna here won't stop talking about you!" Alther said winking at Septimus. "Whenever you're not around she talks about you non-stop!"

"Uncle Alther!" Jenna said blushing, "Beetle, I'm sorry, I don't know what they are saying! Beetle? Beetle?"

Beetle was not answering, inside he was jumping with joy. He was also a bit embarassed by it. He then noticed that he looked stupid looking at nothing. He decided to answer Jenna. He opened his mouth but all that came out was a strange sound that sounded like a baby crying.

"Are you okay, Beetle?" Jenna asked worried.

"Jenna, I think Beetle needs to sit down. Why not bring him to the Queen's room?" Alther asked Jenna.

"But, Alther, I thought it wasn't allowed." Jenna was surprised at what Alther said.

"No worries, Jenna. Just bring Beetle with you. But not Septimus- Sarah would like to speak with you."

"Okay- go ahead. I'll catch up." Septimus said smiling at them. Jenna looked at him angrily, while Beetle looked at him desperately.

And of they went to the Queen's room together. When Alther and Septimus were safe from being heard by the two, they spoke.

"So, everything is ready?" asked Septimus hopefully.

"Yes. Queen Cerys is there, waiting for them to arrive."

"Perfect." Septimus said happily watching them go to the Palace.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: I Wanna Know You

When Beetle and Jenna arrived at the Queen's room, Queen Cerys looked up, and smiled. She saw Jenna and the suitor that Alther told her about. Maybe this one she would like. She walked or, more appropriately glided towards them and smiled. They reminded her of Milo Banda and herself, when they were young. Unaware of Queen Cerys reminiscing behind them Jenna and Beetle sat down on the floor, by the fireplace.

"So this was the Queen's room." Beetle said, awed by what he could see.

"Yeah... nothing special, really. Just an old room."

"Are you kidding me?" Beetle said in awe , "It may look plain like this, but there is more to it than meets the eye."

"Like you, Beetle." Jenna said suddenly.

"What?" he said in surprise.

"Well, people say that you're just the Manuscriptorium boy and the rest, but I believe that you are more than that." She said, "You're a good person, sweet, kind..." Jenna's voice trailed off.

"Thank you for saying that, Prin- Jenna." Beetle said, he was blushing and then he remembered something, "Do you still have my Admirals Jacket, Jenna?"

"Of course, I carry it around where ever I go." She said bringing out the jacket from the bag she was carrying, "I suppose you want it back." She handed the jacket to Beetle who looked at it. He shook his head and stood up, motioning Jenna to stand up too.

"Keep it with you." he put the jacket on Jenna, who smiled at him. "I gave it to you in the Island of Syren, and when I give something to someone; it means I care about them."

"So you care about me?" Jenna said smiling at him. She was so happy about that.

"Yeah." He said... realizing that he said too much he sat down again and watched the fire move.

"Beetle, do you like someone?" Jenna asked silently, trying not to be obvious.

Without thinking for a second he answered,

"Yes, do you?" he said looking at her intently.

"Yes. I do. He's the sweetest guy I have ever met." Jenna answered smiling at Beetle

"Whoever you like must be the luckiest person in this world." Beetle said sadly, "I hope he likes you back." he stared at the fire, avoiding Princess Jenna's stare.

"I hope so too." She said looking at him. She let her head fall to his shoulder and together they watched the fire move with the wind.

Looking at them, Queen Cerys knew that The Time Was Right. She finally appeared to Jenna, she decided to appear to Beetle, after all he was a suitor.

"Hello, my daughter." She said quietly, Jenna and Beetle looked at each other and then looked at the Queen Cerys. "I see you found yourself a boyfriend." At these words Beetle fainted in shock, and Jenna knelt and was trying to wake Beetle up.

"I see he is quite surprised." said Queen Cerys awkwardly.

"You think?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Beetle!" Jenna said, trying to wake up the boy who her mother scared a few minutes ago- her ghost mother that is.

He stirred, trying to get up. A hazy orange light appeared around her when he tried to open his eyes. His eyes pursued into a smile. She took his hand and squeezed it.

"C'mon, Beetle! Wake up!" she said as she pushed him into a sitting position, "Your better now." Beetle finally gave in and grudgingly pushed himself to stand. He fell down and Jenna immediately caught him. He looked up and his nose was touching hers. He smiled carelessly and she blushed.

"So, you're awake now?" she said, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice, his face was just at least an inch away from hers.

"Yeah..." he said, then realized what he was doing. He moved his face away, half-heartedly and sat down on Princess Jenna's bed. "What happened?"

"You passed out when you saw my mom." She said as she sat down beside him, she slipped her hand into his and looked at his face, "Not Sarah~ It was Queen Ceres." He stirred and she caught him again.

"So, where is she?" he asked, trying to keep composure. He did not want to pass out on Princess Jenna again. There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Jenna touched his hair and brushed it. He looked at her and saw trouble in those purple eyes.

"Beetle..." she hesitated for a while, "There's something you should know..."

"What's that?" he asked trying to sound, calm. Jenna is the type of girl, you wouldn't expect to say that.

"My mother said..." she gulped before saying the rest, "My mother, Queen Ceres, said that... she would like you to be my... husband when I become queen." Beetle stood up and looked over at Jenna... "Beetle?"

And with that, Beetle passed out again, in Jenna's arms. His last thoughts were...

"Jenna will think I'm gay if I pass out again..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Queen Ceres was pacing, or rather floating outside the room of her daughter. She recently felt that the Time was Right, so she finally showed herself to Jenna- who apparently didn't think that the time was exactly right. No one thought that she was right. In their eyes, they all agreed that she WAS wrong.

Jenna DIDN'T think that it was the RIGHT time to marry. She DIDN'T think that Beetle (The name of the boy whom Queen Ceres saw her with.) would WANT to marry her. She DIDN'T think that she needed someone to stay beside her in times of trouble and need. That was some of the 'didn'ts' Jenna said; there were lots more.

Septimus, the Extra-Ordinary Wizard's apprentice, on the other hand, was just furious with the fact that Queen Ceres didn't break the news to Jenna carefully. He knew that Jenna would probably hate him for this. He had also felt that the Time was Right; but instead of taking the direct approach, he decided to let Queen Ceres to do the talking. While he just decided to play match-maker.

And then there was Alther. Now he didn't actually do much. He just talked to her about looking out for Jenna and Beetle in the Queen's Room. The only thing that he feels bad about is that Septimus blames HIM for her telling Jenna that she HAD to marry. Septimus thought the Alther told Ceres to tell Jenna that she should marry.

Finally, there was that poor boy. Beetle was stuck in the middle of all of this. She felt sorry for him. He was a natural sweet-heart and Jenna would be lucky to have him as a husband. She knew that Jenna felt this connection with Beetle. It was obvious that she loved him. But the others didn't agree with her.

"They're CHILDREN!" Alther Mella in her face a while ago, when she told him and Septimus what had happened.

"I wasn't really expecting that..." the Apprentice mumbled to himself. He then gave Queen Ceres a strange look, a look of awkwardness, "Queen Ceres, I think that you have misunderstood Alther."

"I never told her that the Time was Right. I just warned her that Jenna would be bringing a POSSIBLE suitor," he scoffed, "I didn't screw up!"

"Please," Queen Ceres begged, "Accept my apology. I need you to understand that I do feel like the Time is Right."

"How did Jenna react to this?" Alther retorted, "Did she find the idea enlightening? Must I remind you that she is YOUNG? She's barely an adult."

"Jenna... is still digesting the idea." she snapped back, "She's almost 14. She's old enough to know what she wants."

"You've been in hiding for too long, Ceres." Alther explained, "With children there's something called 'courtship'. Wherein before the actual ceremony of matrimony, they get to know each other and feel if they are right for each other."

Queen Ceres just scoffed and floated away. Nothing she could say could make them agree with her. She had hoped that they would come to their senses soon enough...

Though until now, they didn't. They still disagreed with her and whatever she'd do or say. She had had some ideas that she was wrong, but no she just knew that the time was right. And no one, not even Alther, could tell her otherwise...

Except maybe Jenna herself.

If Jenna actually didn't FEEL the connection with Beetle, then she'd be an embarrassment. What if what she saw was just simple puppy-love? What would happen to her? Would she be an embarrassment to other Queens everyone?

There was only one way she would know.

She walked up to the door, and floated inside. She saw her Jenna wiping Beetle's forehead and singing a song to him. He was still out. Jenna was too preoccupied with Beetle that she didn't even notice her own mother floating towards them.

"Jenna?" her mother asked meekly, "How is he?"

Jenna looked up and stared at her mother. Raising an eyebrow she walked over to her and looked directly at her ghostly mother.

"He still can't get over the fact that you were a jerk." Jenna answered back rudely. She walked back to Beetle and stared at him.

Her mother side and thought that if this was what having a hormonal teenage daughter was like, then she was glad that she was dead. Because by the look on Jenna's face, she'd kill her right this moment.


End file.
